Daughter of The Wolf
by Dark Latinas
Summary: Part of me always knew this would happen. I always had dreams of a wolf with silver hair. I just thought it was a dream nothing more. Then when I first changed it seemed to make sense, till I saw my reflection. Better summery inside
1. Why?

**Summery: Part of me always knew this would happen. I always had dreams of a wolf with silver hair. I just thought it was a dream nothing more. Then when I first changed it seemed to make sense, till I saw my reflection. My fur wasn't silver. It was russet like my dad. So then who was they silver beauty? No one from the pack…. That I knew of that is. Till I saw her. I never met her, although I hope I will get the chance to, if we ever find her. Seeing her through the packs mind isn't enough for me. I need to know her. I need her. She might help me with this… this! No one can help me. Not even my dad. He doesn't know what it's like. But she will. I need her, I need Leah. I won't rest till I find her. **

Snip, snip, snip. With every strand of hair that fell to the ground, a tear fell down my face. My bronze colored curls fell in heaps on the ground. I felt like my world was falling apart with just the simple snips of scissors.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't see daddy's little princess. I didn't even see the face of a 16 year-old girl! Who is this woman in front of me? Staring at me with quivering lips, a tear stained face, and hard dark eyes. This, is me?

I shook my head and bit my lip hard as the last strand of hair fell. It felt like an eternity before it hit the floor. Within those few seconds, everything I was flashed before my eyes. I always new I was just like my dad. I just didn't think I would have this part of him!

I let out a shaky breath as I looked at my shoulder length unruly hair. My aunt could have done a better job, but I didn't want her to see me like this. So fragile and weak. I wasn't my grandmother. Nor do I ever plan to be.

A few strands of hair stuck out this way and that. To anyone else it would like my hair was cut in layers thanks to waves my hair had…. But it still looked like I just ran my fingers threw it countless times. I got my hair from my mother. That was about the only thing of her I had other then being a girl. I looked just like my dad.

Ha, dad. I really am his little princess. I'm the daughter of the wolf, the Alpha. Now I a wait my rightful place to take the role, note the sarcasm.

I smelt him before he knocked on the door. The smell of pine and forest use to be so calming. It use lull me to sleep. Now all it seems to do is make the tears fall quicker. I covered my mouth trying to old back the sobs that were threatening to come out. But he heard it. He always heard it.

He opened the door and wrapped his arms around me. When I saw his reflection in the mirror. Part of me just got angry. This was his fault! Him and his stupid wolf gene!

I let out a growl and I felt my body shake. I turned around to face him. His face was unreadable, it was blank, and there was nothing there. That just fueled my anger more, I started seeing red. I bared my teeth and started hitting his chest. I kept hitting him over and over again. His hold on me only tightened. I kept hitting and growling for about five minutes before everything became blurry.

I kept hitting him. My idol. My father. Each hit kept getting weaker, till I had no strength to even left my hand anymore. My knees buckled and I buried my head in his chest clutching onto his shirt.

He held me close supporting my weight keeping me up. I cried and screamed into his shirt. I felt his lips touch my hair before his cheek laid on top of my head. I smelt the salt coming from his eyes before I felt them.

"I'm sorry baby," He mumbled in my hair, "I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why daddy?" I chocked out.

He didn't answer. What was there to say? We both knew the answer to that. I got angry and the wolf just sprung to life. She was in my blood.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry." He kept saying.

**A.N. This is Renesme and Jacob's daughter Sarah Lee Black. If you haven't noticed she has just changed into a shifter. I have an image of what she looks like, the link is on my profile please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Leah

**I do not own Twilight**

I let the rain wash over me, as if it could wash away all my problems away. The rain wasn't heavy but it wasn't that light either. I hugged my knees to my chest. I loved sitting here on the roof. I would look t the horizon and would imagine myself running toward the sun and chasing the moon.

I guess I could do that now. Run to the moon. I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my lips at that thought.

Part of me always knew that something like this could happen. The wolf was always part of me. She ran thick in my blood. She was always there, in my mind, my heart, and now my body. When she sprung to life earlier, I felt like I was finally free. Like a weight was lifted.

In the back of my mind I could have sworn I saw her look at me with her warm brown eyes and thank me.

It made no sense, but neither did my life for that matter. There were my parents for starters. My mom is half vampire and my father is a werewolf. They're supposed to be mortal enemies. Yet they're soul mates. Makes no sense…. But at time it does.

I let out a sigh of frustration. I feel alone. Yeah I have my father and uncles to help me out with the change, but it's not the same. They're all males. I'm a female, the only female of the pack. To top it all off, I'm the Alpha's daughter.

"Your not the only one." I jumped a bit and almost fell if it wasn't for the cold hands that grabbed me.

"Sorry." I looked up at the golden eyes of my grandfather before I looked down.

"That seems to be the word of the day." I mumbled under my breath.

"He never wanted this to happen to you, you know?"

"I know." I barely whispered.

"He didn't want this life for you. He never did. Not even when your mother was pregnant with you."

"Sounds like he always feared it happening."

"He did, but when you started to mention the dreams…. It just got worse."

"I don't understand."

"I know. He was just scared that you-"

"No the dreams." I said finally looking up at him.

His brows furrowed in confusion and his eyes seemed to glow a bit. His normally bronze hair looked brown now that it was wet. My grandfather looked no older then 17. Truth ne told he was much older.

"What do you mean? You dreamt of your wolf before you turned into one. Now you are the wolf."

"That's just thing. I dreamt of a wolf with silver hair. I looked at myself threw dad's eyes. My fur is russet just like him."

He stood quiet and looked down at his hands, but I kept talking.

"Not even my eyes are the same grandpa! The wolf I saw every night, had golden eyes, mine are brown…. If I've been dreaming of myself this whole time, then why is it I look nothing like the way I do in my dreams?"

He let out a heavy sigh and he ran his pale fingers through his damp hair. He looked forward and narrowed his eyes. A look that only meant he was either thinking hard on something or trying to recall something from the past.

"Leah."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Lee. Your middle name comes from an old nick name from a woman named Leah."

"What-"

"She was a friend of your fathers, and a member of the pack. She was the first female shifter."

My eyes widened at that. I've known all the stories and I know practically everything about the wolves. I grew up with them and I knew each and everyone of them. Including the first ones. However this was news to me.

"She was Seth's sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister."

"I know."

"I didn't even know there was a female in the pack."

"I know."

"Well why didn't any of you tell me?" I screeched out.

"We did." He answered blankly not looking at me.

"No you didn't! I would have remembered."

"We told you… when you were a young girl. You were probably three or four at the time. It was the last time we told you."

"Why?"

He bit his lip and he started to swirl his wedding band around his finger.

"Grandpa." I drawled out.

"She disappeared."

"What do you mean? She just left?"

"No she disappeared."

"Grandpa that-s"

"You were the last to see her."

I tilted my head to the side the way a dog would do when they are confused. Ironic isn't it?

"She was and still is, your godmother. You mom and grandmother were against it. But your father had his heart was sent on it. We all loved her except for them. The only your mother some what agreed is because she felt like she owed it to her. Your mom she said yes, because she pitied her. She couldn't have children of her own. So she was always there."

"Well she isn't here now. She isn't here when I need her."

He clenched his jaw and fisted his hand. I know he hated it when I talked like that. He didn't say anything. He understood why I was so angry.

"She would be here for you. God knows, she had a hard time. But," She shook his head and ran his hand down his face, "When she left, everything changed. We looked for her, but her trace…. It just.." He let out a defeated sigh.

"What?"

"The trace ended 30yards away from the house. Then it just was gone."

"Gone? Is that even possible?"

"No. We looked in every direction, but we found nothing. She was baby-sitting you that night. No one else was in the house other then you and her. When we got home. You were hiding in the cabinets. You were alone in the house. Jacob was furious. He went after Leah but…. Within two minutes, he came back empty handed and scared."

I didn't say anything; I just sat there trying to take in everything.

"We stopped telling you about her after months of trying to find her. Each time we went we found nothing. We hoped you would forget about her and that night. Over time you did. But when you started to have the dreams… that's when your dad got scared."

"Why?"

"He thought you were connected to her some how. Seth thought it could help find her. But your dad was scared. He was afraid that you would turn into a wolf. That your wolf would go after her."

"He was scared I was going to leave." I whispered.

"Yeah. Carlisle tried to reassure him, that you were just dreaming of your wolf. About you when you phase…. But."

"It isn't, and it's her."

He nodded, "He's scared of what can happen if you do go after her. That we might not get to you. That something can happen."

I nodded my head and bit my nail. I had nothing to say.

"He never tried to keep this from you. He only wanted to protect you."

"I know."

"He loves you, and so do I."

"I know and I love you both to."

I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.


	3. Wolf

_Golden eyes stared at me. It's like he's seeing through me. He's looking at my soul. No, not looking, talking. He's telling me something. I can feel it. It's moving through me. Making my heart race. Making my body shiver. _

_As quickly as he came he left. His massive body disappeared in the shadows of the forest. My heart ached. I felt it pull before I herd it scream. It was yearning to be with him. It was calling his name. One foreign to my mind and tongue. I can feel the rope tugging and pulling. Trying to pull me into the darkness. _

_My heart feels heavy. It's bringing my body to my knees. He's getting further. I can feel it. With every step he takes, I feel weaker. _

_The pain is unbearable. It wants to rip my heart out and leave it there to bleed. _

_Rain pours down from the sky. It's as if the great spirits take pity on me. Water falls down my face. My vision is blurry. I don't move. I'm planted to the floor, holding on to my chest. I scream to the heavens. I blame them for my mate leaving me. _

_I fall face first on to the ground and roll on to my side. My body shakes in pain. Something isn't right. I arch my back and grab my sides. My hands are suddenly covered in warmth. The smell of metal drifts to my nose, I bring my hand to my face and see it covered in blood. I'm thrown on my back when a sharp pulls me to the ground. _

_I feel rather then hear my flesh being torn to pieces. I feel the scratches and the burns. I scream again. Louder then ever, when I feel the unseen knives run down my face. The cool blades leave a trail of fire on my skin. I feel the river of blood run down my body. I can taste the metal on my lips and I can feel it trickle down my neck. _

_I arch my back my back to the sky and scream as loud as the thunder._

_My breath is caught in my lungs. My heart stuck in my throat. My back my back is torn and ripped open. I feel the claws dragging themselves along my skin bring my flesh with it. _

_I feel life slipping away as I drown in my own sorrow and pain. _

_I am hurt by something unseen. Yet I know I'm not the one that was really attacked, but my mate, my wolf was. The thought of my love being hurt or killed stirs something in me. _

_I scream. I scream on the top of my lungs. Till my screams become a howl and nothing but a sad song. _

I can hear my mother's voice. I can feel her hands shaking me. My body is aware of what's going on. I can feel a thin layer of sweat on my neck and legs.

In my mind I can still see the wolves gold eyes. They look at me with desperation. I can hear his straggled cry. His fur his slipping away from my fingers as I slowly start to wake up.

"_Go."_

I hear it loud and clear as day. Just like that he is gone once again. Chocolate brown eyes replace golden eyes. I look at my mother but I hardly feel as if she's before me. I grab hold of my stomach expecting to feel blood along my fingers. Instead I feel the shear dampness on my shirt from my sweat.

My heart is pounding through my chest. My mom's cool hands brush aside some of my damp hair from my face. It didn't give me the usual comfort I would normally feel. My heart rate sped up; shivers ran up and down my spine.

I saw my grandparents pull my mother away with a horrified expression on all their faces.

I let out a cream as soon as the cracking started. My arms and legs bent in awkward angles. My bones snap as the reset themselves. My body stretches. It's being pulled in every direction by an invisible force.

My screams of pain become an ear-piercing howl. Hands that were once covered in skin are now covered in fur. I take a glance at my mother. She's calm but I can see a glint of a smile in her eyes. She doesn't move toward me, for that I am grateful.

I feel the pull and tug of the rope on my heart once again. This time it hurts more then I could have ever imagined. With every passing second, I can feel my heart being torn apart.

I let out a whimper, begging my mom to help me.

"No."

I can hear my father's angry and confused voice in my head. I can hear a howl in the distance. My head perks up and my ear twitches. I can hear his pain, my mate.

Without a second thought, I'm out the window. Feeling shards of glass cutting into my flesh.

I could hear my father yelling at my uncles' questions. I paid them no mind. I just followed the pull of my heart. Another howl was herd I pushed my legs faster and harder.

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

The only sounds that can be herd are my heavy breathing and the sets of paws following me. My paws pounded on the dirt with the beat of my heart.

I smelt the blood, before I saw where it was coming from. I pushed my legs faster. I looked ahead of me. Under the cloves I see a coat as black as night. I slow my steps until I am nearly frozen in my spot. The smell of blood is over overwhelming.

I look closely and see pools of red. My eyes widen in horror. I take a step forward. Crack! The sound of my foot breaking a twig was startling to my own ears. The black coat shifted.

Golden eyes met my brown ones. "Don't-" was all I herd as I held my breath and phased back. A small part of me knew I should feel embarrassed standing bare in front of him, however my concern and fear over weighed my modesty.

I let out a shaky breath as he phased back also. Without thinking I ran up to him. Blood covered my fingers and legs as I laid his head on my lap. I could barely see his face. I don't understand, he should be healing.

"Sarah"

I turned my head and spotted my father. He looked angry but when he looked down at my lap his eyes softened in concern. He made his way over to us. I looked down at the man in my arms. I felt the sting of tears prick my eyes. He groaned in pain when my father went to remove him from my arms.

"Mom." He muttered before he closed his eyes in unconsciousness.


End file.
